Mis Amigos
by Auryn Luna
Summary: Naruto reflexiona después de la batalla contra Zabuza y Haku, sobre el hecho de que ahora probablemente poseía amigos. NarutoxSasuke.


**Título: **Mis Amigos.  
**Fandom: **Naruto.  
**Parejas / Personajes: **Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke, algo de Sasuke/Naruto.  
**Advertencia: **Spoilers, leve Shounen Ai.  
**Longitud: **940 palabras.  
**Rating: **G.  
**Resumen:** Naruto reflexiona después de la batalla contra Zabuza y Haku, sobre el hecho de que ahora probablemente poseía amigos.  
**Comentarios: **Dedicado a Cris. Respuesta al reto donde debía escribir sobre uno de mis iconos de Naruto, que dice "My Friends Forever". Ligeramente inspirado por un doujinshi que leí hace poco.  
**  
**

**-o-**

Cuando era pequeño nunca tuve amigos, ni nadie que se preocupara por mí, o que me reconociera.

Odiaba salir a la calle, porque siempre había miradas de odio dirigidas a mí. Nunca entendí porqué me miraban con tanto odio, rencor y desprecio, pero los adultos de Kohona parecían siempre tener miradas desagradables guardadas exclusivamente para mi. Era injusto, yo nunca tuve padres y siempre he vivido solo, para que encima recibiese sin razón el desprecio de todos en la villa.

Creí que jamás podría tener amigos, pero incluso hubo mucho tiempo que pensé que no los necesitaba. Los niños de la academia siempre se han burlado de mi y yo alenté sin querer eso, porque nunca perdí oportunidad de causar problemas. No por nada es mi pasatiempo favorito, luego de comer ramen. E incluso la idea de jamás tener amigos incrementó cuando descubrí que el Nine Tails estaba sellado en mi cuerpo. Esa era la razón de que todos los adultos me miraban como si fuese una abominación: ya que hay un monstruo dentro de mí.

Pero Iruka-sensei reconoció mi existencia. Fue el primero en hacerlo. Estaba realmente feliz porque Iruka-sensei no me odiaba, a pesar que el Nine Tails mató a su familia. Luego llegó Kakashi-sensei, quien aunque es algo raro, llega tarde siempre y lee libros extraños que están prohibidos para menores de edad, también terminó reconociéndome.

Y mis compañeros de equipo... Sakura-chan y Sasuke.

Sakura-chan siempre me ha gustado. No recuerdo desde cuándo, pero siempre me sonrojaba cuando la veía y aunque ella siempre me golpeaba, me hacía a un lado o simplemente pasaba de mi, no me dejó de gustar. Fue todo un gusto cuando nos escogieron en el equipo. Pero fue una decepción cuando eligieron también a Sasuke para que entrara en nuestro equipo. ¡Lo odiaba¡Sobretodo porque a Sakura-chan le gustaba Sasuke! Creí que era un castigo estar con la chica que me gustaba y con quien odiaba en un solo equipo.

Me daba rabia que Sasuke siempre actúe como si fuese el héroe de la historia, que termine siempre ganando el reconocimiento y yo termine como un idiota. Pero después de la pelea contra Zabuza y Haku, como que todo cambió. Con Sakura-chan ahora es como si me aceptara como parte del equipo y no me considerara un estorbo, cada vez siento con más fuerza que somos amigos. Por más raro que esa palabra suene en mis labios.

En cambio... Sasuke casi murió por protegerme.

Todavía no se encuentra bien, Kakashi-sensei dijo que le tomaría unos días de descanso para recuperarse por la sangre que perdió y por las heridas que Haku le hizo, pero ya lleva cinco días dormido. Hemos ido Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei y yo todos los días a ayudar al hombre viejo para que por fin el puente quede terminado, pero al volver soy el primero en entrar al cuarto de Sasuke y ver si ya despertó. Sí, soy el primero. Y no entiendo porqué me preocupa tanto.

No hago nada realmente: me aseguro que no tenga fiebre y me siento en una silla junto a su cama, sin hacer nada, solo observándolo. Sakura-chan suele venir para avisarme que debemos cenar. Luego ella me sube la comida porque yo no bajé, y la de ella, para acompañarme. Sé que Sakura-chan piensa que yo no hice nada, que Sasuke casi murió peleando contra Haku y que yo solo tuve suerte. No le he dicho la verdad. No lo pienso hacer. Eso es algo que tampoco entiendo.

Después, justo como hoy, Sakura-chan se irá tras que comamos juntos y me deseará buenas noches. Sé que mirará a Sasuke con ese cariño que yo quisiera recibir, pero en esos momentos no me importa. No dejo de pensar en Sasuke y en sus malditas palabras. En cuando me dijo que me odiaba, en pasado, como si ahora ya no lo hiciera. En que yo le dije lo mismo. En que él estiró su mano a mi rostro y me acarició, para luego oírle pedirme que no muera.

Ya es tarde. Y en lugar de dormir para tener fuerzas mañana sigo junto a la cama de Sasuke, mirándolo dormir, recordando. Me pone nervioso la idea de que quizá seamos amigos, que quizá aunque siempre peleamos y lo vea como un rival, somos amigos.

Que dio la vida por mí porque me aprecia.

-¿Na-Naruto?

Del susto estuve apunto de caerme de la silla, pero lo volteé a ver.

-Sasuke.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Lo que mejor hago cuando me pongo nervioso es reír, y eso hice. Ocultando un leve sonrojo involuntario.

-Cuidándote.

Sasuke dio un resoplido.

-No hace falta.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no dije nada. Me quedé callado, observándolo. Sasuke hizo lo mismo, aunque se veía extraño. Quizá confundido, porque yo estaba ahí.

Quizá debía irme...

-Sasuke¿sabes? Antes yo te odiaba, pero tras mucho pensarlo, ya no lo hago. –dije con mi usual desenvoltura y me puse de pie, sonriéndole a Sasuke. Me incliné sobre él. –Te acepto como amigo mío.

Él cerró los ojos con algo de arrogancia y luego dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Eso es un cumplido?

En ese momento no supe porqué pasó, pero como si algo me obligara a hacerlo acerqué mi rostro a él y lo besé por propia voluntad. Solo que esta vez no era un accidente. Y que esta vez yo no odiaba a Sasuke.

Fue muy rápido, pero Sasuke no intentó apartarme. Cuando terminé el beso, ambos estábamos medio sorprendidos, medio avergonzados, y sin embargo sonreí, restándole importancia a lo sucedido.

-¡Que descanses, Sasuke!

Y me fui corriendo de la habitación, sonriendo.

Sí, ahora sí tenía amigos.


End file.
